The Doctors Sister
by HermioneLumos
Summary: Zoe Hannas sister arrives in the ED! Follow her when she falls for Lenny and when he falls for her, and when he risks his life for hers! Will be updated quite fast! Please R&R... I havent had many reviews... I want to know that people are reading. **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

As she walked through the door, Zoe saw her and ran. Ran towards her, and threw herself around her, nearly knocking her to the floor.  
"Oh my god Lucy I can't believe you're here!" Zoe said, nearly crying.  
"I know! I haven't seen you for years! But I have good news." Lucy smiled.  
"Zoe, who's this?" Lenny asked, and Linda came up behind.  
"This is my sister, Lucy." Zoe explained. "This is Lenny and Linda." They all shook hands.  
"I never knew you had a sister!" Linda said.  
"I didn't think she was coming back..." Zoe said, obviously pleased with her sisters arrival.

"Look, I have good news!" Lucy said.  
"Okay, lets talk in here." Zoe said, leading her into her office.

"So... Whats the news?" Zoe asked.  
"Well, you know my job as a doctor in Majorca..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I kinda lost my job there." Lucy said, and Zoe gasped. "But... I contacted Mr Jordan here, and he gave me a job!"  
"Oh my god you are working here! With me?" Zoe asked, excited.  
"Yeah!" Lucy said, loving her sister's reaction.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Zoe asked.  
"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Lucy said, laughing.  
"I can't believe you will be working with me!" Zoe said, taking Lucy into another hug.  
"Me either!" Lucy cried.  
"When do you start?"  
"Today!" She said.  
"Do you know what post you are at?"  
"Resus, and when there is no emergencies, then cubicles."  
"Awesome! We will be working together quite a lot then!" Zoe said.  
"Yeah!" Lucy said, standing up. "I need coffee..."  
"Me too." Zoe said, standing up to make some. "Milk and sugar?"  
"Milk, one sugar." Lucy said.  
"Weird, me too!" Zoe said, chuckling.  
"After all, we are sisters."  
"Yep."

Their shift just officially started, and already the red phone was ringing. Zoe was busy in Cubicles with Lenny and Linda, while Nick, Tess and Lucy took charge of the emergency.

"So..." Linda said. "How could you not tell us you had a sister!"  
"Well, she moved to Spain to bea doctor in Majorca, and we used to talk all the time. Then we kind of stopped talking for a while, with the occassional call. Then we didn't hear from her for ages." Zoe explained. "I havent heard from her for six years."  
"At least you have a decent sister! Mine was a drug addict."  
"Was?"  
"Still is. Somewhere." Linda said, then Lenny walked in.  
"So why is your sister here?" He asked.  
"She came here to work after losing her job in Majorca." She explained.  
"Oh..." Lenny said, blushing a little.  
"You like her... don't you?" Linda smirked at him.  
"Maybe a little." Lenny said, looking away.  
"Ask her out!" Linda said.  
"She doesn't even know who I am!" Lenny said to her.  
"Yeah she does!" Zoe said. "I introduced you two earlier!"  
"But she doesn't know me properly!"  
"She will if you talk to her. Talk to her at lunch."  
"I can't..." Lenny said, and left Zoe and Linda in the cubicles. Linda just started laughing.  
"He will sort it out somehow." Linda laughed.  
"Yeah he will! I think Lucy will like him." Zoe said.  
"Yeah." Linda said, and they both got back to work.

At lunch time, Lenny said with Big Mac, who was ironically eating a Big Mac, and Noel.  
"So, what do you think of Lucy?" Big Mac whispered.  
"Yeah... She's great..." Lenny said, turning away from his friend.  
"OOOOOO you like her!" Noel said.  
"Can you keep it down!" Lenny asked them. "I don't want her to hear!"  
"Why not?" Big Mac said. "Lucy! Lenny here wants to talk to you!"  
"No I don't!" Lenny said, going red. He looked up to see Lucy looking at him. He smiled awkwardly and waved, then left his friends sat there.

"If you haven't worked it out already," Zoe said to Lucy. "Lenny likes you."  
"I can see that." Lucy laughed. "Do you think he would want to go for a drink?"  
"He won't ever pass that up." Zoe said.  
"But." Lucy said.  
"But?"  
"He will have to come to me first." Lucy said.  
"Oooh. Playing hard to get?" Zoe smiled.  
"Yep. I like men that have the confidence to come and ask me."  
"Really?" Zoe said, thinking of a plan.  
"Yeah." Lucy said.  
"Hmmm." Zoe said.  
"Look, we had better get back to work." Lucy said.  
"We still have ten minutes though." Zoe said.  
"Well, Im going back to cubicles now." Lucy said.  
"Okay, see you in a bit." Zoe said, who also got up, but went outside for a quick cigarette. Lenny was outside the ED too.

"Oi, Lenny." Zoe said, lighting her cigarette.  
"Whats up?" Lenny said.  
"Lucy likes you too." Zoe said.  
"Zoe! Why did you tell her?" Lenny asked, embarrassed. "Wait, she likes me too?"  
"Yeah. But you need to ask her out." Zoe said.  
"Why?"  
"She likes to know that a man is confident enough to approach her." Zoe told him.  
"How do you know?" Lenny asked. "Were you talking about me?"  
"Maybe." Zoe said, halfway through her cigarette.  
"Zoe..." Lenny said.  
"Problem?"  
"No.. Um, what does Lucy like to do?"  
"Well, I know she likes to drink. And you do. So ask her out for a drink!" Zoe pushed.  
"Yes! I love a girl that doesn't mind a few drinks." Lenny said, beaming. "I will ask her out later when we all go down the pub."  
"Cool. I will make sure she goes." Zoe said, putting her cigarrette butt on the floor and standing on it to put it out.  
"Thanks Zoe." Lenny said, and jogged inside.

Zoe walked back into the ED five minutes later, and met her sister in cubicles.  
"Zoe, you stink." Lucy said.  
"Thanks." Zoe said sarcastically.  
"Seriously, I didn't know you smoked."  
"I have done ever since I started working here." Zoe said.  
"You do know that they are bad for you right?" Lucy asked.  
"Im a doctor, Lucy, of course I know!"  
"Then why do you do it?"  
"I like to." Zoe said.  
"How can you like filling your lungs with tar?"  
"I dont like that bit!" Zoe said. "Its just something to do in your spare time."  
"Fine. Risk your life smoking." Lucy laughed. "Don't come crying to me when you get emphasemia."

"Look, you know Lenny likes you..." Zoe said.  
"Yeah..."  
"He is going to ask you out when we all go down the Pub later."  
"You are all going for a drink?"  
"We do every so often." Zoe said. "You can come too."  
"Cool. When is it?"  
"When our shift ends, we go straight there." Zoe said. "Lenny will be there, waiting for you. He might even buy you a few drinks." She raised her eyebrows.  
"Oooh, very intriging." Lucy said.  
"You will be there?"  
"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe and Lucy's shift had soon finished, so the two sisters had just left the ED and got into a taxi.  
"So, getting ready for Lenny to buy you some drinks?" Zoe asked her.  
"When have I ever passed up a free drink?" She replied.  
"True." Zoe said.

They soon pulled up infront of the pub, and Zoe payed the driver.  
"Keep the change." She said.

Walking in, they saw a lot of people already there. Linda, Tess, Lenny...  
"Hey guys!" Lucy said, walking up to the bar and sitting next to Lenny.  
"Hey." Everyone said back.  
"My round!" Zoe said, and everyone cheered. They all loved being bought drinks.

"So." Lenny said to Lucy. "What was your old job like? Back in Majorca?"  
"Oh, it was okay. I am doing the same that I do here now." She replied.  
"How did you get fired?"  
"They accused me of giving too many people a wrong diagnosis." She said. "I didn't say one wrong, and I proved it to them, but they weren't having any of it."  
"So what happened next?"  
"I walked out on them." Lucy said, sipping her drink.  
"Really?" Lenny asked.  
"Yeah. It was one of those moments where you say you already quit when they shout after you saying your fired." Lucy laughed. "It was quite funny actually."  
"Haha." Lenny laughed, looking into her eyes. Lucy looked back at him, but looked away, utting her hair behind her ear. Lenny saw she had finished her drink.  
"Another drink?" Lenny offered.  
"Yeah, please." She replied. She already liked Lenny's personality.

"Thanks for the drink." She said, after the bar tender gave it to her.  
"Its no problem." Lenny said, taking a sip of his drink.  
"So how long have you worked in Holby?"  
"Just over three years." He said.  
"Did you have a job before this one?"  
"Well, I was at university before this, so I didn't really have time." He explained.  
"Oh, right." Lucy said.  
"Who wanted to become a doctor first? You or Zoe?" Lenny asked.  
"Well, she is younger than me, and I have always wanted to be a doctor. I don't think she wanted to follow my footsteps, but she just wanted to become a doctor." Lucy said.  
"Oh." Lenny said.  
"We both watched a lot of medical shows as children, and we both liked the thought of being doctors."  
"I did the same. I watched so many A and E programs." Lenny said."  
"Yeah, we loved those!" Lucy said. "Did you watch Sun sea and A&E?"  
"Yeah! That was mmy favourite!" Lenny said.  
"And mine!" Lucy laughed.

"Okay! I think its time for some shots." Linda said, putting her money on the bar.  
"Yes! Now for the good stuff." Lucy said, grinning.  
"You like shots?" Lenny said. "Yes!"  
"You do too?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah! Love them." He smiled.  
"Great!" she said, taking hers, and Lenny took his. She downed hers and didn't even make a face. Lenny downed his, but he wasn't so successful.  
"How do you do that without doing this?" He said, scrunching his face.  
"Oh, I drank a lot out in Majorca." She said. "A lot of english people came over for holidays and the bars are always full, so I go too."  
"I mean I have had a fair share of shots in the past too, but I still make that face." Lenny said.  
"You're slurring your words a little." Lucy said. "I think you have had enough to drink."  
"Yeah, I wasn't going to have anymore anyway." He said, yawning.  
"Good." Lucy said. "Im having another shot though."

"How can you drink so much?" Lenny asked, watching her down a few more.  
"I told you, I used to drink a lot." She said. "Im not having any more though. Its not good for me."  
"Its not good for anyone." Lenny said, slurring his words a bit more.

"Hey guys. Im now going to get a taxi and go home with Linda." Zoe came up to them and said. "Where are you staying?"  
"At mum and dads." Lucy replied. "Mum said she would pick me up soon."  
"Okay. Because I was going to ask you to come with us."  
"Nah, its fine." Lucy said, turning down her sisters offer.  
"Okay." Zoe said. "See you."  
"Bye Zo." Lucy said, and turned her attention back to Lenny. "Im going to go and see if my mum is here."  
"I will come with you." Lenny said.  
"She can give you a lift home, if you want." Lucy offered.  
"Sure, that would be great." Lenny said, and followed her out the door.  
"Its been a really great first day." Lucy said to Lenny.  
"Im glad you like it. Planning on staying?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I love it here!" Lucy said. "I dont like the weather though. Too cold."

As they stepped outside, they heard a car screeching round the corner. The window was rolled down, and then they heard gun shots.  
"Get behind me!" Lenny said, putting himself infront of her, protecting her.  
"No Lenny!" Lucy shouted, as she ducked to stop her head getting shot. The car screeched round the corner, and Lucy sighed as she was still standing unhurt. But then to her horror, Lenny fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lenny! Oh my god Lenny!" Lucy cried as she knelt next to him. She could see a bullet hole in his t shirt and a red patch that was slowly growing.  
"Ow." Lenny moaned, clutching his abdomen. Lucy took off her jacket and pressed it against the bleeding. She took her phone out her pocket, and with shaking hands, she pressed 999.  
"Hello! I need an ambulance! Now!" She said. "Im outside the pub down Penny Lane! Please hurry!" She said as a pulled up next to her.  
"Lucy! What happened?" A woman came up to her.  
"Mum! We walked out of there and a car came by and started shooting! He put himself infront of me." Lucy was crying.  
"Are you okay?" Her mother asked.  
"Im fine! I wouldn't be if he wasn't there." Lucy said, a tear falling over her cheek.  
"Did you call an ambulance?" She asked.  
"Of course I did!" Lucy snapped.  
"Okay."  
"The good news is, is that it doesn't look like it did too much damage." Lucy said, wiping her eyes with the hand not putting pressure on Lenny. "You can go. Im going with him to the hospital."  
"I will wait for the ambulance to get here. I won't leave you on your own." Her mum said.  
"Thank you."

Her mother put her arms around her and hugged her close. They heard sirens in the distance. Lenny groaned again, showing he was still conscious.  
"Lenny." Lucy said. "You are going to be okay. I promise."  
"Hmm." He said, briefly opening his eyes. The ambulance then pulled up next to them. Jeff and Dixie were there, obviously doing a night shift.  
"Lucy?" Dixie asked. "Whats happened-"

She saw Lenny lying there.

"Oh god. Jeff?" She said.  
"What?" He replied, tired.  
"Its Lenny."  
"What?" Jeff said, perking up.  
"Its Lenny." She said again. "What happened?"  
"There, there was a drive by shooting. He put himself infront of me to stop me getting hit." Lucy explained.  
"Jeff, tell the police." Dixie instructed. "How bad is the damage?" She said, putting down all her bags and coming to have a closer look.  
"Its not bleeding as much as I thought it would, so its not done too much damage."  
"Thats a good sign." Dixie sighed. "Lets get him in the back and into resus."  
"Okay." Lucy said, wiping her eyes again. She helped Dixie lift Lenny onto a board and into the ambulance. She got in with him.  
"You will be fine Lenny." She tried to reassure him. "I will make sure of it."  
"Jeff, radio in to Holby and tell them its Lenny." Dixie shouted to him.  
"Already done." He replied.  
"Thanks jeff."

Arriving at the ED, they Sam, Dylan and Scarlett outside.  
"Okay, this is Doctor Lenny Lyons, victim of a drive by shooting." Dixie said to them.  
"Our Lenny?" Sam gasped.  
"Yes. Had quite a few units too."  
"Okay, thanks Dixie." Sam said, as they wheeled him through the doors.  
"Lenny? Can you hear me?" Dylan asked.  
"Hmmm." He got a grunt from Lenny.  
"Okay. I take that as a yes." Dylan said. "How much pain are you in on a scale of one to ten."  
"Seven." He said, scrunching his face as Sam lifted Lucy's jacket from the wound.  
"Its deep, but hasn't penetrated any veins or arteries." Sam informed them. "He will need surgery to remove the bullet though."  
"He will be okay?" Lucy asked, with concern.  
"Yes. We can get him into theatre soon." Sam said. "He will be fine."  
"Thank you." Lucy replied, tearing up.  
"Why don't you go into the relatives room? We will bring you something to drink. Coffee?"  
"Yes please. Milk, one sugar." Lucy told her, and left the room to go to the relatives room.

She sat down and got her mobile out of her pocket. She had a text message from her mother.

'Is everything okay?x' It read.

She replied back.

'He is fine. Needs surgery though."

She sent the text, and went into her contacts. The rang her sister.  
"Zoe?" She sniffed.  
"Hmm Lucy? What is it?" Zoe replied, sleepily.  
"Lenny is in the hospital." She said.  
"Why? What happened? Are you crying?" Zoe said, a lot more awake now than she was two seconds ago.  
"Drive by shooting outside the pub. He put himself infront of me to stop me getting shot." Lucy cried.  
"He what?" Zoe said.  
"He shielded me."  
"Is he okay?" Zoe asked.  
"He is going into theatre soon." Lucy explained, and wiped her eyes.  
"Look, I will be over there in a minute." Zoe said.  
"You don't have to come." Lucy said, even though she wanted her sisters comfort.  
"No, Im coming." Zoe said. Lucy could hear shuffling from the other end of the line.  
"Oh my god I woke you up didn't I?"  
"Its fine." Zoe said, and Lucy heard a door shut.  
"No its not..." Lucy said, annoyed.  
"Seriously, its fine!" Zoe said. "I literally live on the same road as Holby so I will be there in maybe two minutes."  
"Okay." Lucy said, a tear dropped down her cheek.  
"See you in a minute." Zoe said, and ended the call.

Zoe pushed the door open so hard that it banged off the wall. Lucy stood up, and the two sisters hugged.  
"Are you okay?" Zoe asked, not liking seeing her sister in such a state.  
"Im fine. Its Lenny that isn't." Lucy cried.  
"He will be fine though, right?"  
"Yeah..." Lucy said. They pulled out of their hug.  
"Then why are you crying?" Zoe asked, wiping a tear off her sisters cheek.  
"It scared the hell out of me Zoe. I thought he was gonna die!"  
"Listen. He is fine now."  
"Yeah I know. It was so scary!" Lucy burst into tears again.  
"Shhh." Zoe said, hugging her sister again. "It will all be fine."

She held her crying sister on the sofa, until he sobs quietened down. After a while later, Lucy was asleep, and Zoe gently moved off the sofa, laying Lucy down slowly not to wake her. Zoe sat on the chair opposite, and she herself fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe was first to wake up. It took her a moment to realise where she was, until she saw Lucy laying on the sofa. She got up slowly so she didn't wake her, and walked out the door. She made sure it shut quietly behind her and set off for the staff room.  
"Zoe?..." Sam said, confused. "Why are you wearing your pyjamas?..."  
"My... what?" She looked down, and realised she still had her pyjamas on from last night. "Crap."  
"Can I ask?" Sam said.  
"Lucy called me while I was asleep saying Lenny got shot." Zoe said. "I came to see her because she sounded really shaken up."  
"Yeah, she was really upset." Sam said. "Is she okay?"  
"She is sleeping still in the relatives room." Zoe said. "My shift starts in a few minutes so I need to change into my spare clothes."  
"Do you want me to go and see Lucy? My shift doesn't start for another hour." Sam offered.  
"Would you?" Zoe said, pulling clothes out of her locker. She always kept spare clothes in ther just incase she ever needed them. "Thank you so much Sam."  
"Its no problem. I can tell her how Lenny is."  
"You know how he's doing?" Zoe said, eager to know. "I slept in the relatives room too, but no one woke us up to tell us."  
"Oh yeah, I remember one of the doctors on night shifts telling me about that. I worked late last night because one doctor was ill, so I stayed till around two ish." Sam explained. "I never found out how Lenny's op went until I came in this morning."  
"How do you sleep for so little yet seem so awake?" Zoe said, followed by a perfectly timed yawn.  
"I always get up early. Can't sleep for more than six hours a night." Sam said, sipping her coffee.  
"Oh. So Lenny?"  
"Oh yeah. His op went smoothly. He has been heavily sedated so will probably wake up within the next day or two." Sam explained.  
"Thanks." Zoe said, looking at her watch. "Uh oh! Better go..."  
"Ill go and see Lucy now for you." Sam said.  
"Thank you!" Zoe called as she rushed out the door.

Sam entered the relatives room quietly. She put her mug of coffee on the table and pulled out her phone. She walked over to the chair, sat down, and began checking her facebook. She read through some junk emails, and then when she was done, she walked over to the other side of the room to grab a magazine. However, she lost her footing on the way back to the chair, and dropped the magazine. The spine of the magazine hit the floor with a loud bang. Lucy woke with a start.  
"Ah!" She jumped, sitting upright, then relaxing as she saw it was only Sam. Sam grimaced.  
"Sorry..." Sam said. "When I try to be quiet, I fail."  
"Its fine." Lucy said, shivering. Sam noticed, and collected her coat from the floor and gave it to her. "Thanks."  
"No problem." Sam said, getting her coffee and sitting down, eaving the magazine on the floor.  
"So." Lucy said, with watering eyes. "How is Lenny?" She nervously fiddled with her hair.  
"Lenny is fine." Sam said, looking at Lucy with concern. "But are you?"  
"How did his Op go?" Lucy asked, avoiding Sam's question.  
"His operation went smoothly. He is sedated at the minute and should wake up within one or two days." Sam explained.  
"Ok." Lucy said, with a vacant look in her eyes. She was obviously revisiting last nights events in her head.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked again.  
"Im fine." Lucy replied, her eyes watering more. Sam got up and sat next to her, and put an arm around her.  
"He is fine, Lucy." Sam comforted.  
"I know." Lucy said, and sniffed.  
"Then whats the matter?"  
"He jumped out infront of me to stop me getting hurt." Lucy let a tear slip over her cheek but she quickly wiped it.  
"He did?"  
"Yeah. If he didn't, he wouldnt be here. It would be me. Its my fault."  
"It is not your fault. You cannot blame yourself for this." Sam said. Lucy started to cry harder. Sam took her into a hug. "Shhh." Sam rocked her. Lucy pulled away awhile after.  
"Don't tell anyone... but last night, I was going to tell him I liked him... but then that happened." Lucy explained.  
"I will tell you something." Sam smiled. "Whenever I see Lenny look at you, I can see in his eyes that he likes you too."  
"Really?" Lucy asked, eyes wide.  
"Yeah." Sam said.  
"So do you think he will say the same, if I tell him?"  
"Im sure he will." Sam said, wiping a tear off Lucy's cheek. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"  
"I just slept for hours. Im going to go and see him." She said, getting up.  
"Okay." Sam said. "Oh wait! Lucy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want me to get Nick to cancel your shift today?"  
"Can you really do that?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah." Sam smiled.  
"Yes please." Lucy smiled back. "Thank you Sam!"  
"No problem." Sam replied, even though she was sure Lucy didn't even hear what she said as she had already gone out the door.

Lucy rushed over to Lennys room, and walked straight in. She looked at Lenny. He looked so peaceful, sleeping. There would be no pain there.  
"Lenny i'm so sorry!" Lucy cried to him. "You didn't have to protect me. Itt should have been me that got hit...not you." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Lenny."

xxxxxxx

Zoe was halfway through her shift, and it was now lunch time. Sam met her in the staff room.  
"Have you seen Lucy?" Zoe asked. "I saw she took the day off."  
"Yeah, she has been sitting with Lenny all morning." Sam said.  
"Oh right." Zoe said. "Id better go and see her."  
"Want me to come?" Sam asked.  
"Ill be fine." Zoe smiled, and walked out the door with her lunch.

She walked into Lennys room, and saw her sister holding his hand, just staring at his face."  
"Wakey wakey." Zoe said, getting her sisters attention. "Want something to eat?"  
"No, Im fine." Lucy said.  
"Well, come and find me if you need anything..." Zoe said, concerned that her sister had not eaten anything all day and just refused food.  
"Okay." Lucy replied, not taking her eyes off Lenny the whole time.

Back in the staff room, Zoe sat down next to Sam and Linda, and opened her sandwiches.  
"So is she alright?" Sam asked.  
"She is alright at the minute, but she hasn't eaten anything all day and just refused one of my sandwiches."  
"Well she needs to eat or drink something..." Linda said, listening to their conversation.  
"I know." Zoe said.  
"When my lunch break is finished, I will take her a coffee." Linda said.  
"Thanks Linda." Zoe said. "By the way, she has-"  
"Milk and one sugar?" Linda interrupted.  
"How did you know?" Zoe asked.  
"I know things..." Linda smirked, putting the kettle on.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy..." Linda said, sneaking into Lenny's room with the coffee.  
"Hmm?" Lucy said.  
"I bought you a coffee." Linda walked over to her and put it down on the table.  
"Thanks." Lucy said.  
"It has milk and one sugar... just how you like it..." Linda said, looking at her with concern.  
"Cool." Lucy said.  
"You need to drink something, Lucy." Linda told her. "And to eat."  
"Im fine." She replied. Linda gave up.  
"Alright. If you're sure." she left Lucy there with the coffee, hoping she woud drink it. She came across Zoe on the way out.

"Did she take the coffee?" Zoe asked.  
"Not really. She wouldn't even talk to me properly. I put it down on the table after a while because she wouldn't take it from me." Linda shrugged. "I did my best."  
"Oh okay. Thanks anyway Linda." Zoe said. "I will go and see her at the end of my shift."  
"Okay. Sorry I couldnt be any more help." Linda said.  
"Its fine, really." Zoe said, smiling at her. Linda smiled back, and then went into the staff room.

Zoe had to work in Cubicles for the rest of the afternoon with Tess.  
"How is Lucy?" Tess asked her.  
"Oh, I don't know." Zoe said. "She won't eat or drink anything. She hasn't all day."  
"That can't be healthy!" Tess said."  
"I know! Linda has been in and made her coffee but I have a feeling she hasn't drank it." Zoe said. "I offered her one of my sandwiches, but she didn't want that either."  
"Go at the end of your shift, and make her drink something. Its bad for you not drinking all day." Tess demanded.  
"I will try Tess. She was having none of it last time." Zoe shook her head.  
"Well do your best. Take Sam and Linda with you, then she won't be able to argue against all three of you."  
"Good idea." Zoe smiled. "Thanks Tess."  
"No problem. Tell my how she is, yeah?"  
"Will do." Zoe said.

xxxxxxxxx

Her shift was soon over, and so was Lindas. They sat in the staff room waiting for Sam to finish as she started her shift an hour after they started.  
"So, whats the plan?" Linda said.  
"Well, I was thinking of a way to get her into here..." Zoe said.  
"Yeah?" Linda asked.  
"We could tell her that Lenny wouldn't want her to do this to herself..." Zoe said, cringing at it.  
"That would probably work." Linda smiled. "Im sure Lenny wouldn't want her doing that."  
"Yeah, he wouldn't." Zoe said. "But how shall we say it?"  
"We could say something like 'come to the staff room and eat something, Lucy. You can't sit there all day. Lenny wouldn't want you doing this.'" Linda said, unsure. "Maybe thats a bit weird..."  
"No, it could work. We could say something like that..." Zoe said.  
"It will probably work better if we just go in their and do it, without planning." Linda said.  
"Probably." Zoe said.

An hour later, Sam walked through the doors.  
"So, whats going on?" She asked.  
"We are all going to see Sam and get her in here to drink something." Zoe said. "Tess told me that she couldn't argue with three of us..."  
"So we are all going." Linda said.  
"So we will get her in here?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "Shall we go?"  
"Yeah." Linda and Sam said at the same time, and they left the staff room.

"Lucy?" Zoe said, going in first.  
"What?" She said, not looking at her sister.  
"We need you to come with us." Linda said.  
"Im staying here."  
"No, you are coming with us." Sam said. "You can't stay in here all day."  
"I can If I want to."  
"No, you need to eat and drink something." Zoe said. "We noticed you haven't all day."  
"Come with us and do this. The quicker you do it, the quicker you can get back here." Linda said.  
"Im fine, really." Lucy said, turning around and facing them. They could all see she looked exausted.  
"Look at you!" Zoe said to her, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You have no energy left at all!"  
"I told you! Im fine!" Lucy said.  
"No, you are not." Sam said. "Come with us, and get what you need, then come back."  
"I don't need anything!" Lucy said, she was getting annoyed.  
"Yes you do! You are probably dehydrated." Linda said, picking up the coffee she bought in earlier. "Look, you havent even drunk your coffee that I brought you."  
"I had a little bit." Lucy lied.  
"Well that's not enough!" Zoe said. "Please, just come with us. Lenny wouldn't want you doing this to yourself." Lucy perked up at the mention of his name.  
"He wouldn't?"  
"No!" Zoe said. "He would want you to be healthy."  
"Lets go then." Lucy said, jumping up. She started to walk, and was unsteady on her feet.  
"You alright?" Sam asked, concerned.  
"Yeah...yeah im, fine." Lucy said, swaying. She then started to fall.  
"Lucy!" Linda said, and ran to her. Sam caught her before she hit the floor.  
"Lucy! Are you alright?" Zoe said, watching Sam lay her down. Lucy had fainted.

_She was walking out of the pub with Lenny. They were talking, until a car came screeching round the corner. They heard gun shots.  
"Get behind me!" Lenny shouted, putting himself in the way of her and the bullets.  
"Aaah!" Lucy screamed._

She watched Lenny fall to the floor.

"Lenny! Lenny!" She called, kneeling down next to him. "Oh my god." She looked at him. He was bleeding. She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Lucy?"

_She heard someone call her name, and she looked around, but there was no one there. She continued on to dial 999._

"Lucy? Can you hear me?"

_She looked around again, but saw no one. She felt tired, and shut her eyes._

"Lucy? Open your eyes." She heard someone telling her.  
"Sam, hold her legs up to get the blood to her head." Someone else instructed. Lucy felt someone putting fingers to her neck.  
"She has a good pulse." Someone else said.  
"Lucy?" Someone said again. "Try and open your eyes."

Lucy tried to do as she asked, but she couldnt. Someone was crying. Who was it?

"Come on Lucy..." Someone said. Maybe it was Zoe? She could feel her feet being pulled upwards slightly. She tried to open her eyes, and this time, she was more successful.  
"Thats it Lucy." Someone sounded like Linda.  
"You can see the colour going back to her face." The other person said, and Lucy recognised it as Sam. Lucy opened her eyes.

"Lucy? How are you feeling?" Linda asked, as Sam put her feet back down.  
"Weird."Lucy said, and she felt something hot run down the corner of her eye. So it was her that was crying...  
"You fainted." Sam said.  
"Probably because you went against out advise and didn't eat or drink anything!" Zoe said, annoyed.  
"Sorry." Lucy said, lifting her arms, and wiping the tears away.  
"Maybe you will learn from this." Zoe said. "Listen when people tell you to eat or drink something."  
"Do you feel ready to get up?" Sam asked. Lucy nodded in response.  
"Okay." Sam replied. Linda took one of her arms, and together they pulled her up slowly. Lucy still swayed lightly on her feet.  
"Lets get you to the staff room before you pass out again." Zoe said, rolling her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here, take this." Sam said, giving her a hot coffee when they got into the staff room. Lucy was laying down on the sofa with Zoe and Linda looking at her with concern. Lucy happily took the coffee, and slowly sat up. She took a few sips.  
"Feeling better?" Linda asked.  
"Yeah, a bit." Lucy said, wiping her forehead with her free hand, and taking another sip. She sighed. Zoe rubbed her back soothingly.  
"I hope you have learnt now that not drinking anything for hours is a bad thing." Zoe said to her sister.  
"Yeah..." Lucy said, putting both hands round her mug. Zoe took out her phone and started texting. "Who are you texting?"  
"Mum." Zoe said.  
"Why?"  
"To ask her to pick you up." Zoe said.  
"What? Why? I don't want to go! I want to stay here with Lenny!" Lucy said.  
"What you need is rest." Zoe told her. "And looking after."  
"I can sleep in the chair next to Lenny's bed." Lucy said. "I don't need to go home."  
"Mum will look after you though." Zoe said. "Sleeping in that chair won't be comfortable, but your bed will be."  
"Just...don't send the text." Lucy said. "Im staying with Lenny. If it matters that much, I will sleep here for a while."  
"Why don't you come to mine?" Zoe offered. "Then you are close to the hospital and they can tell you if there are any changes."  
"I want to stay here."  
"I think it would be best if you went to Zoes." Sam said, watching Lucy. "Have a nice bed to lay on, not a sofa or a chair. Get some rest."  
"I really don't-"  
"Please?" Zoe said, pleading with her sister.  
"Zoe..." Lucy begged. "Let me stay here!"  
"I want you to come with me!" Zoe said.  
"No." Lucy said, having enough of all the fuss. "No. Im staying here."  
"Lucy..."  
"No." Lucy said, and stood up, picking up her coffee. "I will be with Lenny if you need me."  
"Lucy." Sam said, watching her walk out the door.  
"Come on, Lucy..." Linda said, but was cut off with the slam of the door. Zoe sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"We tried." Sam said, putting her hand on Zoe's shoulder.  
"I know. She's so stubborn." Zoe shook her head. "If only she would listen!"  
"I can get one of the nurses on night shift to keep bringing in a drink for her." Sam offered.  
"Yeah, please." Zoe said, stressed.  
"Id better get going... " Linda said. "I need to pick up the kids."  
"Okay, see ya Linda." Sam said.  
"Bye." Zoe waved. Linda waved back just before she left the staff room.

"She will be alright, you know." Sam told Zoe.  
"I hope you're right." Zoe replied.  
"Lenny will wake up soon. She will be fine."  
"I know... I just don't see why she is doing it in the first place."  
"She blames herself for what happened. When Lenny wakes up, he will make her think opposite." Sam explained.  
"Yeah." Zoe said.  
"Why don't you get some rest?" Sam said, watching her collegue.  
"Yeah, I think I will. Ive been up since maybe six this morning, and got woken up at two."  
"Yeah, go home, Zoe." Sam said.  
"Yeah, I will." Zoe said, walking up to her locker, opening it and taking out all the clothes from this morning that needed washing, and her handbag. "See ya."  
"Bye Zoe." Sam said, not telling her about her intentions.

Sam walked into the room where Zoes sister sat.  
"Lucy." Sam said, letting the door swoosh behind her.  
"Hmm?"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you do that to your sister?"  
"Do what?"  
"Make her worry!" Sam said.  
"I didnt..."  
"Yeah you did! She is worrying about you, Lucy. Can't you see that?" Sam asked.  
"She has nothing to worry about."  
"No? Then why did you starve yourself out of choice and then faint?"  
"I didn't starve myself out of choice!"  
"Then why didn't you accept anything we offered you? Zoe offered you sandwiches, and you declined. We have offered you coffee m any times, and you declined."  
"I wasn't hungry!" Lucy shouted.  
"But why not drink? Dehydration is not a good thing! You should know that. You are a doctor!"  
"I know that!"  
"Then why not drink?" Sam wanted to know!"  
"I..."  
"What?"  
"I..."  
"See? You have no good reason." Sam said, shaking her head. "Do you know how much your sister is worrying?"  
"No, I didnt know..."  
"Well, now you know." Sam said, looking at her. "Just please, please consider her offers. She is trying to help you."  
"I know." Lucy looked down ashamed. "Im sorry."  
"Don't tell me that. Tell her."  
"I will."  
"Good. She loves you, you know. She doesnt like seeing you like this." Lucy stayed silent. "Why don't you go and see her, and stay there tonight? Lenny will be fine here, you don't have to worry."  
"I don't want to leave him..." Lucy shook her head.  
"Zoe needs you too. Not just Lenny, but also Zoe. You have completely shut her out today. You need to go and spend some time with her."  
"I haven't shut her out."  
"You did today. You didn't want to talk to anyone, just stay with him." Lucy sighed. "Please, go and get some time out of here, and go and see your sister tonight."  
"Um... okay." Lucy said, knowing she wasn't going to win this arguement.  
"Okay." Sam said, holding the door open for her.  
"Sorry." Lucy apoloised again.  
"Don't be sorry to me. Talk to your sister." Sam said, walking off to the staff room, leaving Lucy there to think about her actions. Lucy left the ED, and took out her mobile. She dialed Zoe's number.

"Zoe?" She said.  
"Yeah?" Zoe replied.  
"Can I stay at yours tonight?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Zoe said, not sounding all that pleased.  
"Where do you live?"  
"Just down the road. Number 8."  
"Okay thanks." Lucy said, and hung up, and left for her sisters house.

She arrived in two minutes, and Zoe answered the door.  
"What made you change your mind?" Zoe asked, arms folded.  
"Sam came and spoke to me." Lucy said. "Im sorry."  
Zoe just stood there.  
"Im sorry for making you worry. I didn't want to! I was just so worried about Lenny..." Lucy's eyes watered. "I don't know whyI didn't accept anything you offered me today. I guess I was just caught up with my thoughts about Lenny that I didn't think about myself." a tear slipped down her cheek.  
"So are you feeling better now?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah." Lucy said.  
"Good. Water?" Zoe offered.  
"Yes please." Lucy said, following Lucy into her sisters house, shutting the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy got her water, and Zoe led her to the living room.  
"Im surprised you're here." Zoe said, sitting down next to her sister. "You said Sam spoke to you?"  
"Yeah." Lucy said, looking down at her glass.  
"What did she say?"  
"She basically told me to stopn giving you the cold shoulder. I didn't know that I as doing it until she told me..." Lucy said.  
"You were doing yourself harm, you know." Zoe pointed out. "Dehydration is a bad thing! You being a doctor should know."  
"Thats what Sam said." Lucy said. "Im sorry, I should have listened to you."  
"Its fine. Just make sure you take care of yourself! You scared me before."  
"When?"  
"When you fainted." Zoe said. "If Sam didn't catch you, you could have done even more damage!"  
"Im sorry." Lucy said, tearing up again.  
"Look, don't cry. Its all done now." Zoe said, hugging her sister. "Ill get youa tissue." Zoe said as she saw a tear slide down her sisters cheek.

Zoe walked back in with the tissue, and then her sisters phone rang.  
"Hello?" Lucy said, answering it.  
"Hello, this is Mr Jordan at Holby."  
"Oh, hi."  
"I thought I would tell you that Lenny is now starting to come round." Nick informed.  
"He is?" Lucy said, standing up.  
"Yes."  
"I will be there in a minute!" Lucy said, racing for the front door, to Zoe's disbelief.

"Where are you going?" Zoe said, dropping the tissue.  
"Lenny is waking up!" Lucy said, and ran out the door, letting it bang shut. Zoe sighed. She knew it was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe walked out the door, and looked down the street to see her sister run around the corner. "Blinded by love." She muttered under her breath, before taking off after her. It was now dark outside, so she hurried herself into the ED.  
"Lucy is in there." Nick said, pointing towards Lennys room.  
"I know. Im going in the relatives room, and Im going to wait in there, give them some privacy." Zoe yawned.  
"I will bring you a drink or something." Nick said, as Zoe thanked him and left for the room on their left.

She sat down on the sofa, and leaned her head back, her head full of thoughts. Her eyes threatened to shut on her as she was exausted. She tried to keep them open, but she soon gave up and put her feet on the sofa and layed down. She soon fell asleep.

Nick walked in not ten minutes later with her drink. He noticed she was sleeping so he put the drink down in front of her. He opened the door, and as he left, he whispered "Sweet dreams." to her, before shutting the door as quietly as he could.

It had only been two hours before Zoe was roughly awakened.  
"Zoe! Zoe wake up! He is awake now! Come on!" Lucy shook her.  
"Ugh." Zoe said, squinting at the light in the room and rubbed her eyes. Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her out f the relatives room. "Lucy! Stop!" Zoe moaned groggily.  
"No! Come on!" Lucy said.  
"How are you wide awake?"  
"Coffee." Lucy smiled at her sister.

They clanged through the cubicle doors and Lenny was there, wide awake.  
"Hey Zoe." Lenny said, turning to the side.  
"Hi Lenny." Zoe replied, yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
"You look tired." He pointed out.  
"Thats because I just got woken up by this thing." She pointed at Lucy. Nick then walked in, to see how Lenny was doing.  
"Awake now, sleepy head?" He winked at Zoe.  
"Yes. Unfortunatly." She replied, still half asleep. "Lucy literally dragged me in here."  
"You didnt have to." Lenny said to Lucy. "You could have let her sleep."  
"Thank you." Zoe said to him.  
"I wanted you to see." Lucy said.  
"See what?" Zoe asked.  
"That he was awake!"  
"I could have seen in the morning! I have an early shift! Its now eleven thirty and I have been asleep for two hours in twenty four!" Zoe moaned.  
"You'll be fine. Just drink loads of coffee." Lucy said, before turning her attention back to Lenny.  
"Im now going home. I worked a little later tonight, and I have to be back here at seven." Nick told them.  
"I start at seven too." Zoe realised, groaning.  
"Then get some sleep." Nick said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ill take you home."  
"Thank you-" Zoe said, before being cut off by Lucy.  
"No! Stay here!" Lucy begged.  
"Why? Im not needed here!" Zoe moaned.  
"Please?" Lucy asked.  
"No! I need to rest Lucy! I want to take care of myself! Unlike you today." Zoe told her.  
"Come on." Nick said, and Zoe happily followed.

"Just let me get my bag." Zoe said, and went back to the relatives room where she left it.

Nick walked up to his car.  
"Why do you need to take me home in the car? I live leterally like two minutes away."  
"Im going in the car to my house, so I can take you on the way."  
"Fine." Zoe said, getting into the front passenger seat. As soon as she put her seatbelt on, the exaustion caught up with her, and she fell asleep within the short journey.

Nick pulled up outside her house, and saw that she fell asleep. He realised she must be very tired, as they had only been in the car for about a minute. He didn't want to wake her, so he took the keys out of her bag, opened the front door, and then went back to the car. He gently lifted her out of the seat and took her inside and up to her bedroom, where he layed her down gently. He left her, shut the door behind him, and drove himself home.

xxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Zoe woke up with a start, as her phone started ringing. She picked it up.  
"What?" She said thickly.  
"Hello? It that Miss Hanna?" The voice with the Indian accent asked.  
"Yes." Zoe said, turning her bedside lamp on.  
"Would you be interested in buying-" The voice said.  
"No." Zoe said abruptly, before putting the phone down. She hated people selling.

Now she realised she was in her bed. She didn't know how she got there, because the last thing she remembered was getting into Nicks car.  
"Nick." She said, and jumped out of bed.

She went downstairs and checked all the rooms to see if Nick had stayed. He wasnt in the living room, kitchen, or spare room. He obviously didn't stay. She sighed. Maybe he drove home after he took her upstairs? If he took her upstairs.

Maybe she got into bed herself, but was too tired to remember it. Yeah, that was probably what happened.

She got up, and got herself a glass from the cupboard before turning on the tap and filling the glass with water. She gulped it all down. Looking at the clock, she realised it was only two thirty, and she decided to brush her teeth as she hadn't done before as she fell asleep. After doing this, she jumped back into bed, but however much she tried, she couldn't fall asleep.

She ended up laying there awake for three hours, before giving up. It was now almost six in the morning, nearly time to get up. She got herself out of bed, glad to go and make herself a coffee. She needed the caffiene.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though Zoe was awake early, she still managed to be late for work. She didn't feel the best because of the lack of sleep, which caused her to have a headache. She took Paracetamol before she left.

Walking into the ED, Nick was first to greet her.  
"How you feeling sleepy head?" He asked her. "I hope you didnt mind me not waking you up..."  
"Oh so you did take me to my bed?" Zoe realised. "I didn't know."  
"Yeah I did." Nick said. "How are you feeling now?"  
"Not great..." She admitted. "I got woken up at like three because of one of those stupid sales people. Then I couldn't sleep anymore."  
"So not the best nights sleep then." Nick smiled. He saw his collegue rub her forehead. "Headache?"  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "Ive already taken Paracetamol though."  
"Oh." Nick said, looking at her with concern. "No resus today then. You will be in cubicles with Lenny and Linda."  
"Im fine, Nick." Zoe said.  
"No. Cubicles today." Nick said, ushering her to the staff room.

Her shift started off with her treating a young boy with a bead stuck up his nose.  
"Okay, im going to get it now." Zoe warned, and used her tweezers. As she gently pulled it, the boy was in discomfort. It made his nose tickle. She brought the bead furthur down, causing him to sneeze, and the bead shot out.  
"There." She said, smiling. "All done."  
"That was weird." The little boy frowned.  
"But its all gone now." Zoe smiled at him. She still had a headache. She turned to he boys mother. "You can sign him out now at reception."  
"Thank you." The mother smiled at Zoe, and lifted the boy off of the bed. "Bye."  
"Bye." Zoe waved at the little boy, who waved back. She felt her headache coming back to full force.

At lunch time, she stumbled into the staff room, as the headache had gotten worse. She threw open her locker, looking for the paracetamol she bought in. She coulding find it.  
"Ugh where is it?" She muttered, going through everything in her locker. She had left them all at home. She slammed her locker, and leaned against it, leaning her head on the cold metal.  
"Zoe?" Nick walked in.  
"Yeah?" She said, turning around quickly, making her dizzy.  
"You feeling any better?"  
"No." She said. "I left my paracetamol at home."  
"This is a hospital Zoe. Im sure we have some here." Nick laughed. He looked at her properly, and saw she really did look worse for the wear.

Her dizziness increased, and she began to sway. She fell to the side, but Nick caught her, and layed her down.  
"Zoe?" He asked, concern.  
"Im fine Nick." She said, trying to get up off the floor, but Nick pushed her back down.  
"Stay down for a bit." Nick said.  
"Nick! Im fine!" Zoe argued.  
"I disagree." Nick said, and Linda and Sam entered the room.

"Whats going on?" Linda asked.  
"Are you okay?" Sam rushed over to her.  
"Im fine! Just all please stop fussing!"  
"What happened?" Sam asked Nick.  
"She nearly passed out." Nick said, watching her.  
"Not you too." Sam groaned.  
"What do you mean?" Nick asked.  
"Lucy did yesterday." Linda said.  
"Really? Why?" Nick wanted to know.  
"Lack of food, dehydration..." Sam told him. "What happened to you?"  
"I told you she nearly passed out." Nick repeated.  
"I meant why."  
"Oh. Im guessing Lack of sleep. She has only had about six hours sleep in thirty six." Nick said.  
"Oh, Zoe..." Sam tutted.  
"Can I get up now?" Zoe was annoyed.  
"Yes, if you promise to go and lay down on the sofa."  
"Ugh." She said, and sat up. She slowly made her way to the sofa, and layed down. Nick brought her some water and some paracetamol.  
"Thanks." She said, accepting it. Nick sat down next to her, and put his hand on her forehead. "You have a slight temperature, probably from the headache."  
"It will go away later." Zoe said, leaning back down after swallowing the pill.  
"Im cancelling your shift for the rest of this afternoon." Nick told her.  
"No, Nick..."  
"No buts. Im your boss. You will do as I say." He said sternly. Zoe sighed. "However, I want you here so I can keep an eye on you."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"You almost fainted over there..." He reminded her.  
"Oh yeah." She remembered.  
"So rest here. I will make sure no one wakes you up." He told her, as Sam and Linda watched her with concern.  
"Feel better Zoe." Linda said.  
"Hope to see you back working tomorrow." Sam added, before they both left. It was now just Nick and Zoe.

"Rest now." Nick said, standing up.  
"I will." Zoe said, turning onto her side, watching Nick leave, before falling asleep.

xxxxxxx

A few hours later, Nick noticed Lucy walking towards the staff room. He followed her as she walked in.  
"Zo-"  
"Shhh!" Nick interrupted her, and looked at Zoe. She pulled a face in her sleep and groaned, and then relaxed again. Nick pulled her outside the door, and shut it gently.  
"What?" She asked Nick.  
"She is sleeping. Don't wake her." Nick instructed.  
"Why?" Lucy asked.  
"You have woken her up enough this fast day. She has barely had any sleep, and almost passed out earlier." Nick explained. "So please, just let her rest."  
"Sorry." Lucy said.  
"Thats fine. What did you want to talk to her about? Maybe I could help?" Nick asked.  
"I just wanted to see if she wanted to go for drink later." Lucy said.  
"Oh, I can't help you there." Nick said. "I am sure she would like to go out another night."  
"Okay." Lucy said, and walked away from Nick. She went straight back to Lenny's room.

"Hey." Lenny smiled at her.  
"Hey." Lucy smiled sadly.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked.  
"Im doing everything wrong!" She said.  
"What do you mean?" Lenny laughed. "What have you done wrong?"  
"Everything." She cried.  
"Hey, hey, don't cry." Lenny said, holding her hand.  
"I am though!" She said. "I ignore my sister, then get shouted at by Sam, and then make my sister ill..."  
"You really did all that? When?"  
"Well, when you were out of it." She said. "Zoe kept offering me loads of stuff but I didn't take any... then I ended up fainting..."  
"You fainted? Why?"  
"I didn't drink for a whole day. Or eat." She admitted.  
"Why?"  
"I was thinking about you." She looked down.  
"You shouldn't worry about me." Lenny said.  
"But I couldn't help it. I, I love you." She blushed.  
"I love you too..." Lenny said, quietly. Lucy bent over him, and kissed him. Lenny kissed back. She pulled away, and they just stared at each other in an awkward silence.  
"You said Sam shouted at you?" Lenny said, trying to get rid of the silence.  
"Oh." Lucy said, bringing back her thoughts. "She had a go at me saying why I did that too myself, you know, the whole fainting thing. Then to make me stop, she said that you wouldn't want me doing that..."  
"She was right. I wouldn't want you starving yourself." He said to her, rubbing the back of her hand.  
"I know. She made me realise that." Lucy said. "So I took Zoes offer to stay at hers, but then I got a call from Nick saying you were waking up, so I kinda left her there."  
"Why? I would have been fine..." Lenny said.  
"But I wanted to be with you when you woke!" Lucy said. "Zoe followed me, and she fell asleep in the relatives room, and then you remember the rest."  
"Yeah, you dragged her in here against her will." He chuckled.  
"Its not funny." Lucy said. "She hates me now."  
"Im sure thats not true..." Lenny told her.  
"Yeah it is. She is asleep in the staff room now because I kept her awake. She almost fainted in there."  
"She did? Is she okay?" Lenny asked.  
"I think so. Nick is keeping an eye on her." Lucy explained.  
"Oh." He said.  
"Im a terrible sister." Lucy started crying again.  
"Now, shhh. No your not!" Lenny tried to reassure.  
"Yes I am." She cried. Lenny watched her cry, and he didn't like it. He leaned over to her, and kissed her again. He could taste the salt in her tears.  
"I love you." She said.  
"Believe me when I say this." He told her. "You are not a bad sister."  
"You really think that?"  
"Yes." He said, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. She sobbed again, but she hugged him. "Come here." He said, patting the bed, while he shuffled along. Lucy layed down next to him in the bed.  
"I love you." He said, and kissed her again. They embraced, and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe woke up about six hours later to the sound of a door shutting. She looked up and saw Linda grimacing at her.  
"Sorry..." Linda apologised. "Stupid door."  
"Its fine." Zoe said, sitting upright, feeling more refreshed. "What time is it?"  
"Just gone six." Linda told her.  
"Really? Wow, I must have been so tired..." Zoe said.  
"Yeah, you were." Linda said. "Everyone was so worried earlier."  
"I know... Im sorry."  
"Don't be. We are just glad you're feeling better."  
"Thanks." Zoe said, standing up and going to get herself a coffee.

"Didn't your shift finish an hour ago?" Zoe asked Linda.  
"Yeah, but I wanted to stay until you woke up, to see if you were okay."  
"Aww Linda." Zoe said, ruffling her hair playfully. "Im fine now. Where are the kids?"  
"They are staying with my mother tonight." Linda said. "They havent seen her for a while."  
"Oh, got some free time then." Zoe pointed out.  
"Yep. Gonna stay at home, relax..." Linda said, smiling. "Maybe have a small drink."  
"Awesome. You could come around mine, and we could have a drink and watch a movie."  
"That would be nice! What movie?" Linda asked.  
"What do you fancy?" Zoe asked.  
"Hmmmm, Im not sure..." Linda said. "Comedy?"  
"Yeah I was thinking a comedy. Had enough seriousness for a few days." Zoe replied. "What about Grown Ups?"  
"Never seen that." Linda shook her head. "Is it good?"  
"Ive seen the advert and it is hilarious." Zoe chuckled at the thought.  
"Great!" Linda said. "Lets watch that."  
"Ok, I will pick it up on the way home." Zoe told her. "What drink?"  
"Oh, nothing strong. I have to drink home."  
"Okay, fizzy drinks?"  
"Yeah, that would be good. Maybe a little alcohol though..." Linda said. "Only so much so I can still drive home."  
"Sure. Baileys?"  
"Yeah, awesome." Linda smiled. "Can't wait."  
"Me either." Zoe said. "Be at mine at seven thirty?"  
"Sure. See you then." Linda said.  
"Yep." Zoe said, finishing off her coffee before walking out the door to find her sister. She knew where she would be. She walked straight into Lennys room, to find them curled up together on the bed, both fast asleep.  
"Awww." Zoe smiled at the sight of them, and slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

She turned around to find Nick there.  
"Hey." He said. "Feeling better?"  
"Loads." Zoe replied. "Watching a film at my house with Linda later."  
"Thats great." Nick said. "I checked up on you a few times in there, made sure no one disturned you."  
"Thanks Nick." Zoe smiled, and hugged him. He didn't expect it, but hugged her back. Zoe saw Linda over Nicks shoulder, and Linda smirked at her. Zoe rolled her eyes. She pulled away, and looked at Nick. "Id better go."  
"Okay. See you tomorrow." Nick said, as he watched her leave. He realised he still had feelings for her, from the last time they went out together.

"Lenny. Wake up." Nick shook him, and both Lucy and him woke.  
"Oh, sorry." Lucy said, jumping of the bed.  
"Its fine." Nick said, and Lenny moved more to the center of the bed. "I need to re do your bandages."  
"Okay." Lenny said, as Nick got to work.  
"Is Zoe still sleeping?" Lenny asked Lucy.  
"I don't know." Lucy replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
"She is awake now. She just left." Nick informed her.  
"Oh, she didn't tell me." Lucy said.  
"She saw you sleeping and didn't have the heart to wake you up."  
"Unlike you." Lenny said to Nick, laughing.  
"Yes, but this needs to be done. I wouldn't wake you up if I didnt have to." Nick replied.  
"Yeah." Lenny agreed.

About five minutes later...  
"There. All done." Nick said, taking off his gloves and putting them in the nearest bin. "Its healing nicely."  
"Thanks, Nick." Lenny said, smiling at Lucy. Nick then left them both together.

xxxxxxxx

The doorbell rang, just as Zoe was setting up the drinks and snacks on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She put everything down and went to answer it, but I wasn't who she was expecting. It was a man, big built, and he was a lot taller than Zoe. He walked straight passed her, and stormed throughout the house.  
"What do yuo think you're doing!" Zoe shouted at him.  
"Where is she?" He demanded.  
"Who?" Zoe asked.  
"You know who!" He spat back.  
"Are you looking for Lucy?" Zoe asked calmly.  
"Yes." He said, rushing through her house, now going upstairs.  
"Get out." Zoe spat. "Get out of my house."  
"No."  
"Lucy isn't here!" Zoe shouted up at him, not daring to go upstairs.  
"Liar!" He shouted back, and then started coming back down the stairs. He grabbed Zoe, and pinned her up against the wall. "Where. Is. She."  
"I, I don't know!" Zoe said, panicking. "All I know is that she isn't here!" She lied, she knew she was at the ED.  
"You are lying!"  
"What do you want with her anyway?" Zoe asked, but she saw him pull something long and shiny out of his pocket. A knife. "Woah, woah. You don't have to do this."  
"You wont tell me where she is!"  
"Because I dont know!" Zoe lied again. "Im telling you the truth!"  
"No you are not!" He spat in her face. "I saw her here yesterday."  
"You were watching my house?" Zoe asked, furious.  
"Yes. Because she is here!" He said, pressing the knife against her neck, but not enough to break the skin. Zoe whinned.  
"Please, stop." She cried.  
"Not unless you tell me." He said, pushing the knife harder. This time, it made a scrape.  
"She isn't here!" Zoe said. What she didn't know, was that Linda was standing outside the door, listening to the entire conversation.  
"You are a big, fat, LIAR!" He shouted, pushing the knife even deeper. Zoe screamed out at the pain.  
"Fine! I will tell you!" Zoe shouted in his face, tears streaming down her face as she felt blood run down her chest.  
"Where is she?"  
"She is in the ED." Zoe gave up, and told him as she struggled against his hold.  
"Holby ED?" He confirmed.  
"Yes." Zoe squeaked. Linda was standing outside, hoping Zoe was alright. She had already called the police, and now she told them to be ready outside the hospital. The man dropped Zoe, and she slid to the floor, putting her hand to her neck, putting pressure on it. The man opened the door so it slammed against the wall and Zoe cried. Linda ran up to her house as soon as the man had gone, and went straight to Zoe.  
"Zoe?" Linda said, worried. "Can you hear me?"  
"Yeah." Zoe said, through the tears.  
"I got here earlier but I heard him here..." Linda explained. "I called the police. They are en route to Holby."  
"He was going to kill me." Zoe cried. "I didn't want to tell him."  
"You did fine. The security at holby have been notified, and so have the police." Linda soothed. "Let me look at this." She said, as she gently pulled Zoe's hand away from her neck. "It doesn't look too deep." Linda said, squinting to get a better look.  
"Its still deep." Zoe said thickly, looking at her hand. She knew she had lost quite a bit of blood.  
"Im going to call an ambulance, okay?" Linda said.  
"The ED is right over there. I can walk." Zoe said.  
"Are you sure?" Linda asked, concern showing all over her face.  
"Yes." Zoe said, as Linda helped her to her feet.  
"You alright?" Linda asked.  
"Yeah, fine." Zoe said. "Lets just get there, so I can sit down."  
"Okay." Linda said, leading Zoe out of her house after turning off all electric and locking the door.

"Do you know that man?" Linda was asking her questions to keep her alert.  
"Never seen him before in my life." Zoe shook her head.  
"He seemed to know your sister." Linda pointed out.  
"I know. I wnder what happened."  
"Me too." Linda agreed.  
"He was watching my house, Linda." Zoe said to her with bloodshot eyes.  
"I heard." Linda said, watching her collegue closely, looking at the cut on her neck. "Still feel okay?"  
"Yeah, why?" Zoe asked.  
"Its still bleeding." Linda pointed out.  
"Its fine." Zoe said, putting her hand back on it to try and stop it.  
"No its not." Linda said. "No cut is ever fine. Especially one that deep."  
"Well, I know its not that deep, otherwise it would have got a vein or artery." Zoe said.  
"Its still deep." Linda said, as they turned the corner into the ED.

There were no police cars there yet.  
"I thought you said you called the police." Zoe said, worrying about her sister.  
"I did!" Linda said. "There is security outside though."  
"Yeah, but they wouldn't be there if they found him!" Zoe panicked, and started running.  
"Zoe!" Linda shouted, and ran after her.

Nick stopped her as she rushed in.  
"Zoe?" He said, blocking her way.  
"Let me through!" Zoe shouted, pushing against him.  
"I heard about what happened. There are security all around the hospital, and two are with Lucy right now. He won't touch her."  
"I need to see her!" Zoe cried.  
"She is fine. We need to sort you out first."  
"He nearly killed me." She whispered, as Nick took her into an embrace.  
"But you are okay. That is all that matters." He said, as she cried into his blazer.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shhh." Nick rocked the sobbing Zoe. "Look, lets get you cleaned up."  
"Sorry, I bled on your blazer." She said, wiping her eyes.  
"It doesn't matter." Nick said, guiding her to the nearest cubicle. He let her sit on the edge, and began to examine.

"Oooh, it is a bit deep." He frowned.  
"How deep?"  
"It is about half a centimeter away from a major vein." Nick said. "You've been very lucky."  
"Why me though?" She said, tears still falling down her cheek.  
"I don't know, Zoe." He shook his head.  
"I didn't do anything to him. I have never seen him before." She explained.  
"He knew Lucy though. You can ask her. We are going to move you to the same room as Lenny so I can do your stitches." Nick explained.  
"Okay." Zoe said. "You working late again?"  
"Well, I didn't want to, but I heard the call Linda sent in about you and Lucy, and I wanted to stay and help." He explained.  
"Really?" Zoe said, surprised. "You didn't have to."  
"But I wanted to Zoe. As soon as I heard you had been hurt, I..." He stopped. "I was scared."  
"Scared, why?"  
"I still like you Zoe." He said, blushing. "I didn't want to say anything, incase you didn't..."  
"But I do, Nick." She said, looking into his eyes. "I like you too."  
"Why did we ever split?"  
"I don't know." She said, and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Right, stitch time." He said, pulling away.  
"Okay." Zoe said, putting her hand to her neck again. The bleeding was slowing down.

She was wheeled into the next room, to see Lenny in the bed and Lucy stood with two security guards next to her. As soon as she saw Zoe, she gasped.  
"Oh my god! Zoe! What happened to you?"  
"Maybe you could tell me." Zoe said. "Some huge man came to my house, looking for you."  
"Is that why these are here?" She pointed to the two guards.  
"Yes." Nick said.  
"What did he do to you Zoe?" She asked.  
"He pinned me against the wall after searching my house, lokking for you, and he held a knife to my throat." Zoe explained. "He kept pressing harder until I told him, so I had to tell him. Id be dead If I didnt."  
"Oh, Zoe. What have I done to you?" Lucy asked, tearing up.  
"Its not your fault..." Zoe said, putting her hand on her sisters arms.  
"Yes it is." Lucy said. "I know what happened down in Majorca. You don't."  
"What happened?" Zoe asked, as Nick made her lay down so he could get a better look at the cut.  
"Well, we dated." Lucy said, looking to Lenny.  
"You did?" Lenny asked.  
"Yeah, but then he got diagnosed with ADHD..."  
"Yeah...?" Zoe said, pressing her on.  
"We were living together, and we were happy, but when he got ADHD it all changed."  
"What happened?" Zoe said, then wincing as Nick gave her some Local anaesthtic to allow him to clean and stitch her wound.  
"He hit me." Lucy said, looking down, twiddling her thumbs.  
"He what?" Lenny said, getting angry with him.  
"He hit me. Right there." She pointed to her temple. "Knocked me out for about two hours, and left me in the middle of my appartment. My friend found me there."  
"Oh my god." Zoe said. "Im guessing you came here, and left him there."  
"Yeah, I didn't want to let his ADHD get in the way, but when that happened, I couldn't let it go. Now he is after me." Lucy said.  
"Oh." Zoe said, as Nick began the first stitch. She shut her eyes to try and ignore him.  
"You alright?" Nick asked her.  
"Yep." Zoe said, reassuring him.

They were all silent after that, taking in the nights events. When Nick had finished Zoe's stitches, he broke the silence.  
"Im giving you some light pain relief so you can get a good nights sleep."  
"Okay." Zoe said, thoughts still going round her head.

Zoe slept for the whole night, as did Lenny. Lucy stayed in a private room guarded by two more security guards.

Zoe was awoken by Sam tending to her, checking her.  
"Sorry." Sam said.  
"Its fine. What time is it?"  
"Just gone 9. Linda came to see you this morning." Sam told her.  
"Oh." Zoe said. "Have they found the man that did this yet?" She pointed to her neck.  
"No." Sam said sadly. "They don't think they will either."  
"Oh."  
"They called the search off." Sam told her. "Lucy is back over there." She looked towards Lennys bed.  
"Okay. Thanks Sam." She said, sitting up, until a crash came through the door.

"Um, Sir, you can't be in here." Tess said, from the other side of the room.  
"Shut up." The man said, and Zoe gasped.  
"Its him. Its him!" Zoe panicked.  
"Sir, please leave." Sam said, trying to usher him out. He pushed her out of the way.  
"Oh my god." Lucy said, standing up, and backing away.  
"SECURITY!" Sam shouted out of the door.  
"No. No security." He said, pulling the same bloody knife out, and showing it around. Sam still didn't give up.  
"Sir, please, put the knife down, and we can sort this out." She said, inching slowly closer.  
"No." He said again. "Don't come closer!"  
"Sam, stop it." Lucy said to her, worried. She didn't listen.  
"Sir, please, put the knife down."  
"No!" He shouted, shoving the knife into Sam's small frame. She screamed.  
"I told you not to!" He said, pulling the knife out, and pushing Sam so she fell to the floor.

"Sam!" Zoe called out, jumping off the bed.  
"Don't come closer!" He said.  
"I need to see to her!" Zoe argued.  
"Stop." He said again, walking towards Lucy. Sam was whimpering on the floor, gasping, putting her hand on the knife wound. It was bleeding badly.

Security burst through the door, and the man dropped the knife on the floor and put his hands up.  
"It wasn't me!" He said, pointing at Sam.  
"Yes it was!" Zoe shouted, running to her friend. "Sam? Sam?" She got a scream in return. "Its going to be okay Sam, don't worry." Zoe said, getting a closer look at the wound. Tess went over to the door.  
"Can we get some help in here? Now?" Tess shouted, before running back to Sam. Zoe lifted Sam's hands.  
"Oh god, Tess, its bad." She whispered to her collegue so Sam wouldn't worry.

Nick, Dylan and Linda burst in, all of them looking horrified.  
"Sam?" Dylan asked.  
"What happened!" Linda asked, panicking.  
"Stabbed." Zoe told them.  
"Lift her onto this bed." Nick instructed. They did, and there was a lot of blood on the floor.  
"She is bleeding, a lot." Linda said, looking at the puddle on the floor.

They ran her into resus, and connected her to all the necessary machines.  
"Her pulse is thready." Zoe said. "This is bad..." Lucy walked in crying.  
"Will she be okay?" She cried. "This is all my fault." No one answered her.  
"Sats are dropping." Tess said, trying to stem the bleeding.  
"Get her on a blood transfusion." Nick said, looking at her records and getting the correct blood type. He inserted a needly into her left arm, near her elbow, letting the blood get in. But then they heard a noise that they were all dreading.

"Shes gone into cardiac arrest."


	11. Chapter 11

"Zoe! Compressions please!" Nick said.  
"Oh my god." Zoe said, scared. Her feet were stuck to the ground. She couldn't believe what was happening right now.  
"Zoe!" Nick repeated. She moved this time, still shocked, but in doctor mode.  
"...28, 29, 30." She stopped, and there was still nothing.  
"Carry on." Nick told her, so Zoe started again. Still, after thirty counts, nothing.  
"Give her some adrenaline, and we will try again." Zoe instructed, coming to her senses.  
"Okay." Tess replied, injecting Sam. Zoe began doing the compressions again, but still they got nothing.  
"Shocking." Nick said. "Everybody clear." Everyone stood out the way, and watched on in disbelief.  
"No cardiac output." Tess said.  
"Okay, charging again." Nick said, as everyone else looked on with worry. "Shocking."

He shocked her, but this time the machines all began to beep. Zoe gasped, and began to sob.  
"She isnt stable, and she won't be unless we get her into theatre NOW." Nick said, beginning to wheel her up to the OR. Zoe left the room and went to go and find Lenny, to tell him. She was still still crying when she got there.  
"Zoe?" Lenny said, looking at her, fearing the worst.  
"She is going into theatre now." Was all she could say as the blood still lay on the floor. It madde Zoe feel sick and dizzy.  
"Maybe you had better sit down..." Lenny suggested, looking at her. "You look ill." Zoe did as she was told.

"What happened in there Zoe?" He asked.  
"You really want to know?" Zoe said.  
"Yeah." Lenny replied.  
"She arrested." Zoe said, looking down at her hands, feeling sick again.  
"No way." Lenny gasped. "She will be alright though?"  
"I don't know. She needs urgent surgery." She began to cry again.  
"Don't cry Zoe, im sure she will be fine." Lenny said,awkwardly. "Come here." He opened his arms for a hug, and Zoe took it, but at the wrong time. Lucy walked in.  
"Whats going on?" She demanded.  
"Nothing." Zoe said, standing up and wiping her eyes.  
"Well It didn't look like nothing!"  
"She was really upset so I tried to calm her down!" Lenny said. "Nothing happened! I swear."  
"Is that true?" Lucy looked at Zoe.  
"Yes!" Zoe said, annoyed with her sister for even thinking Lenny and Zoe liked each other.  
"Good." Lucy said. "Anyway, what happened to Sam?"  
"She nearly died!" Zoe said. "Well, she did, for about five minutes."  
"Oh my god." Lucy said. "I nearly killed her."  
"You didnt. He did." Zoe told her. "Police have him now."  
"But its my fault he is here." Lucy said. "It is my fault."  
"Now, Lucy, calm down. This wasn't your fault." Lenny said.  
"How did he even find me!" She began to sob. "I covered all my tracks."  
"He could have been a stalker?" Lenny smiled. "Sorry." He said, wiping the smile off his face.  
"Well he could have been. How else would he know?" Zoe agreed with Lenny.  
"I guess." Lucy said.

They sat there, thinking about their collegue. Zoe went off to the cafe with Lucy.  
"Do you think Sam will be alright?" Lucy asked Sam as they sat down with their drinks.  
"I really hope so." Zoe said. "But I just don't know. She will be in a lot of pain so I hope they keep her out for a few days."  
"Me too." Lucy said. "Ive been thinking. Maybe its best if I leave Holby."  
"What? No! Don't leave!" Zoe said. "I love having you here! I havent seen you for like six years!"  
"I know! But I have bought too much trouble with me." She said. "I mean, look at this!" She pointed to Zoes neck.  
"This wasn't your fault! It was that guys fault."  
"But I led him here." She said. "If I never came here, it would be me in Sam's position. She would never have been hurt."  
"I don't want youto leave." Zoe said, tears in her eyes. "Lenny. Think of Lenny."  
"I will be protecting him if I leave."  
"But the police have the man now!" Zoe argued. "No one else can get hurt now!"  
"I guess, but I have already caused enough damage. Im sorry." Lucy said.  
"No. Don't leave." Zoe said. "You can't. You already left us once for six years. Please don't do that to us again." Zoe said, getting angry, crying.  
"I have to. Im sorry."  
"No. You don't have to. You say you cause all this trouble, and then want to leave? You need to stay!"  
"Zoe, everyone hates me now for bringing that monster here."  
"No. No one hates you!" Zoe said, banging her cup down on the table and standing up. "I love you, Lenny loves you, all of your new friends still love you. Even Sam!"  
"How on earth would you know that!" Lucy said.  
"Because no one blames you!" Zoe said. "Its only you blaming yourself." She said, and with that, she left her sister at the table to think about everything.

Zoe went and sat in her office, hoping for some privacy. She sat down at her desk, and put her head on her arms and just sobbed. She fell asleep soon after.

Nick walked in about an hour later.  
"Zoe?" He shook her awake.  
"What?" She said, and he could see she had been crying.  
"I thought id better tell you that Sam's surgery went fine." He said, looking at her. "Whats wrong?"  
"Lucy." Zoe said, crying again after recalling the events. "She said she is leaving again."  
"What? Why?" Nick asked, kneeling down infront of her.  
"She said she has caused too much trouble, and doesnt want to cause anymore." Zoe wiped her cheeks. "I told her that none of this was her fault, bu she wouldn't listen. She said everyone hated her, and I told her no. No one hates her, right? You don't, do you?"  
"No, I don't." He replied.  
"See? I told her that no one blames her for all this, and she still wouldn't listen. I got angry, and said to her that it was only her blaming herself." Zoe cried.  
"Now come on." Nick said, opening his arms to a hug which she took willingly.  
"I don't want her to leave." she whispered against his chest. "Not again."  
"I know." He gently rocked her.

He looked at her after her sobs subsided and it turned out she had fallen asleep.  
"Oh Zoe..." He said, and gently lifted her onto the sofa there.

He left the room and decided to talk to Lucy. He found her sitting in the cafe where Zoe left her.  
"Whats this I hear about you leaving?" He said to her, sitting down opposite.  
"I have caused too much trouble." She shook her head. "Im sorry."  
"You haven't done anything wrong." He told her.  
"Yes I have! Lenny got shot, my sister got cut, Sam got stabbed and nearly died! That doesn't sound like nothing to me."  
"Yeah, but that wasn't you! Was it!" Nick told her.  
"I bought that man in here."  
"No, he followed you here. You had no way of knowing."  
"But I am the reason he came, Nick!" Lucy said. "If I never came, no one would have been hurt in the first place!"  
"But he has been caught now!" Nick explained. "No one else will get hurt by him."  
"I guess so, but I still think its best if I leave."  
"Why?" Nick asked. "Your sister doesn't want you to. We all don't want you to."  
"But I do, Nick!"  
"You want to cause your sister more pain by doing so?" He asked.  
"No, of course not. But it will be better for everyone else..."  
"But not your sister." He said, thinking of Zoe. "She has just been crying her eyes out in her office."  
"She has?" Lucy said, feeling guilty.  
"She really doesn't want you to leave, Lucy."  
"I know." Lucy whispered.  
"Im sure Lenny doesn't want you to either."  
"I know." Lucy said. Nick stood up and left her without another word, to let her think about her actions.

Nick walked back into Zoes office to find her awake.  
"I just spoke to Lucy." He said.  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. I gave her a lot to think about, so maybe she wont leave." Nick told her.  
"I hope she doesn't leave." Zoe said. "She already left for six years with no contact. And she has only been her a few days!"  
"I know, Zoe." Nick said. "If she does go, you will always have me." Zoe smiled, stood up, and kissed him.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love you too." He replied.


	12. Chapter 12

The two doctors left the office, and decided to go and check on Sam. Walking into her room, they saw her attached to IV drips and a heart rate monitor.  
"Oh Sam..." Zoe said, taking her hand, and looking at how peaceful her collegue looked.  
"She is fine." Nick comforted his girlfriend. "She was very sick though."  
"I know." Zoe said. "I don't know how someone can do such a thing..."  
"Me either. I wouldn't dream of it. Especially to someone so kind." Nick said.  
"I know! What did Sam ever do to him?"  
"Nothing." Nick said. He watched Zoe hold Sams hand and rub her thumb on the back of it.  
"How long are you keeping her out?" Zoe asked.  
"A few days. We want to make sure that she isn't in much pain." Nick said.  
"Good. I couldn't bare to watch that." Zoe said.  
"By the way, hows your neck now?" He asked her.  
"Oh, fine. Just pulls a bit when I move it." She said, feeling the bandage.  
"I will change the bandage for you later and clean it for you." Nick offered.  
"Thanks." Zoe said, putting his arm around him, and Linda walked in.

"Oooooh." Linda said, smirking.  
"Oh Linda, shut it." Zoe said, smiling at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"Are you two...?"  
"Yes." Nick said to her.  
"Ooooooh." Linda repeated. "I feel a party coming on!"  
"Great idea." Zoe said, looking up at Nick. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah, go on." He smiled, looking into Zoes eyes.  
"Great!" Linda said, fist punching the air. "I will go and arrange it."  
"Thanks." Zoe said, happy for the first time in a long while. She was still sad about the whole Lucy thing, but she had Nick now, and she wasn't going to let Lucy ruin it.

They left Sam's room and Nick had to get back to work. As Zoe was still technically a patient, she spent most of her afternoon with Lenny.  
"So, is Sam alright?" Lenny asked.  
"Yeah, she is. They put her in a medically induced coma though to stop her from being in any pain."  
"Thats great." Lenny said. "Im glad she is getting better."  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "Has Lucy said anything to you? About her plans?"  
"No... What plans?" Lenny asked.  
"I don't know if im the one to tell you." She said, getting sad again.  
"Why? Is it bad?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess." Zoe said.  
"Just tell me Zoe, please."  
"She wants to leave Holby." She said, and Lenny looked shocked.  
"Why?" Lenny asked.  
"She thinks everyone hates her."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because she thinks everything that happens is her fault." Zoe said.  
"But its not though!" Lenny said.  
"I told her that!" Zoe exclaimed. "She won't listen."  
"Well, I, I will tell her then!" Lenny stuttered. "I don't want her to leave!"  
"Neither do I!" Zoe said. "She already left out family for six years."  
"Oh." Lenny said. "I didn't know."  
"She did, and now she came back, its been less than a week, and she wants to leave again. Doesn't family mean anything to her?"  
"Im sure it does Zoe." Lenny said. "She just likes her independance. I will tell you something though."  
"What?"  
"If she really really wants to go, im not going to stop her." He said sadly. "I want her to be happy, and if it makes her sad by staying here, then im not stopping her from going."  
"I guess your right." Zoe said. "I dont want to make her feel guilty about leaving us, but I don't want her to leave."  
"I know." Lenny said. "Id love her to stay."  
"Me too." Zoe said, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Im going to go and ring her." Zoe said. "I need to tell her."  
"Okay."

She walked out of the ED and lit a cigarette. She then took out her phone and rang her sister. She got no answer.  
"Strange..." Zoe said, and tried again, but recieved the same results. She decided to ring her mother. Maybe Lucy was round there.  
"Mum?" She said, when her mother picked up.  
"Oh Zoe, thank god its you!" She said. Zoe thought she sounded like she was crying.  
"Whats wrong?" Zoe asked.  
"Its, its Lucy." Her mum said. Zoe could hear sirens in the background.  
"What happened, Mum?" Zoe demanded and answer.  
"I went to see her in her room, cos she had been up there for a while." She said. "I opened the door and she wasn't there."  
"And?" Zoe pressed on.  
"I looked everywhere there, but then I went into her closet." Her mother cried. "She tried to hang herself Zoe."  
"Oh my god." Zoe said. "Is she breathing?"  
"I think so, just." Her mother cried. "Why did she do this? Do you know?"  
"Yes. Come to the hospital. Did you call an ambulance?"  
"Yeah. They just got here. I got to go. See you in a little while." Her mum sniffed.

Zoe clicked end call on her phone, and rushed back into Lennys room, panicking. She picked up her bag.  
"Zoe?"  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Whats the matter?"  
"Lucy hung herself." She said, before rushing back out with her back. She left Lenny sat there, also panicking as he didn't know anymore detail.

"This is Lucy Hanna." Dixie, the paramedic, said as she walked through the door. "Attempted to hang herself. Arrested on scene." Lucy heard her say.  
"What?" Zoe squeeked as she saw her sister being rolled in.  
"Zoe, get back." Nick said to her, pushing her back.  
"No! Thats my sister!" She shouted.  
"I know. We are going to do everything we can." Nick said.  
"Zoe." Her mother walked up to her, with tearful eyes.  
"Mum." Zoe said, hugging her.  
"What happened to make her do this?" Her mother asked. "And what happened to your neck?"  
"Long story." She said. "I will explain. Come in here."

Zoe led her mother to her office, and told her everything, from the shooting that she already knew to the man that followed her round.  
"She said she wanted to leave, but I didn't know she meant like this!" Zoe cried.  
"She thinks all this was her fault?"  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "I told her countless times that it wasn't though."  
"Can we go and see her?" Her mother asked.  
"I guess. But I don't know If I can bare to see her like that." Zoe said, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.  
"I need to see my baby." Her mother said, getting up.  
"I will take you." Zoe said, getting up with her mother.

They reached the doors to resus and Zoe was horrified at what she saw. Nick was doing compressions on her. Zoe was rooted to the spot. She heard her mother sobbing next to her as she realised what was happening. Linda noticed them there, and went to talk to them.  
"Maybe its best if we take you to-"  
"Im staying here." Zoe said, thickly.  
"Okay." Linda said, standing with her.

After watching the compressions for a while, Zoe was definatly fearing the worst. Her fears came true though. She saw everyone step back, and Nick looked at the clock.  
"Time of death-"  
"No!" Zoe said running in to her sister. "She isn't dead! She can't be!" She started doing the compressions again.  
"Zoe, we tried." Tess said as she tried to pull Zoes hands away.  
"Get off me!" Zoe screamed, as she carried on the compressions.  
"Zoe." Nick said into her ear. "She's gone." And Zoe gave up. She sank to her knees as Nick picked her up.  
"She can't be." Zoe cried into his chest as everyone watched them, full of emotion. "She can't be gone."  
"Im sorry." Nick said, nearly crying, seeing his girlfriend like this.


	13. Chapter 13

A week later

Nick didn't think that Zoe should stay in her house on her own, as she was still upset over the death of her sister, so Nick let her stay around his house. Lucys funeral was in a few days, and Nick could tell everyone was dreading it, mostly Zoe and her mother. Sam was recovering well, although they hadn't taken her off of the medically induced coma yet.

Zoe woke up next to Nick one morning, early. She still couldnt get over the fact that her sister was no longer there, and she layed there, facing the window, crying silently to herself. She sniffed, but she woke Nick up.  
"Zoe? You okay?" He asked, groggy from sleep.  
"Yeah, fine." She said, trying to cover up all traces or tears.  
"Have you been crying again?" He asked, concerned.  
"No. Im fine." She said, getting out of bed. Nick pulled her back into bed. "Nick..."  
"Come here." He said, and they shared an embrace.  
"I need to get ready for work." She said, as she had already had her week off.  
"Me too, I guess." Nick said, seeing it her way.

They both got ready, and got into Nicks car. They arrived at the ED about ten minutes later. Everyone spoke to Zoe trying not to bring upanything that might upset her about her sister. Everyone got on as they would in a normal day, as did Zoe to take her mind off last weeks events.  
"Hey Zoe." Linda said walking up to her in her lunch break. "You alright?"  
"Yeah, fine." Zoe said, putting on a smile.  
"We still havent gone out for a drink, you know." Linda reminded her.  
"Oh yeah." Zoe remembered. "I could do with a night out."  
"Me too." Linda said. "Shall I go and ask people? We could do it tonight."  
"Sure." Zoe said, smiling happily.  
"Okay." Linda said, and left Zoe to eat her lunch in peace.

"Hey guys." She shouted out in the reception area. "Im throwing a party for Zoe and Nick tonight. They got together! So we are all going to the pub after work." She said.  
"Is Zoe alright with this?" Tess asked her.  
"Yep. I asked her last week if she wanted to go out. She said, yeah, but we never got round to it because of... yeah." Linda said, awkwardly.  
"Okay. Congrats to them." She said, happy with the two getting back together.  
"I will tell her." Linda said.  
"Oh Linda!" Noal called out from behind his desk. "I can't go. I would like to, but its my brothers birthdayand we are all going out for dinner."  
"Thats fine. Have fun." Linda said, as she went to tell Nick the good news.

"Nick..." She said, walking into his office.  
"Yes, Linda?"  
"Party. Tonight. Pub. Be there." She said.  
"Im staying with Zoe tonight." He told her.  
"Oh, Zoe is coming too." Linda said. "She agreed. Remember we organised it last week? I said she could do with a night out, and she said yes to tonight."  
"Oh, okay. I will be there." He said, glad that Zoe was going to have some fun.  
"Yay! Thanks Nick." She said, and walked out.  
"Always looking for a party, that one." Nick said under his breath. Linda walked back in.  
"Heard that!" She said, winked at him, and walked back out. Nick tutted.

Later, at the Pub, Zoe and Nick sat together as they waited for everyone else to arrive. Next in was Linda, then Tess, Dylan, Big Mac, Scarlett, Lloyd, and everyone else that wasnt working nights, except for Sam and Lenny.  
"Right. First round is on me!" Linda said, paying the bar tender. The handed round shots.  
"Lets go." Zoe smiled, and downed hers at the same time Nick did.  
"That was refreshing." Nick said. "Havent done that in a while."  
"Me either." Zoe smiled at him, and kissed him.  
"Awwwwww." Linda said, watching, and everyone turned there heads, making Zoe laugh.  
"Right, next round is on me." She said, buying more shots and passing them around. Nick was glad to see Zoe having some fun.

The night went on, with many more drinks. A few wwent early as they had to work tomorrow, but Nick and Zoe stayed late as they were off work tomorrow. Linda stayed, but she had to work in the morning.  
"Linda..." Nick said. "I think you had better leave soon. You are drunk, and working tomorrow morning."  
"Oh yeah." She slurred. "See ya."  
"Bye. Thanks Linda." Zoe said.  
"No problem." She replied, and left.  
"That was fun. One more drink?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Nick said. "Beer?"  
"Just what I was thinking." Zoe smiled.  
"I wanted to ask you something." Nick said.  
"Yeah?" Zoe looked at him.  
"I wanted to know, if youwanted to move in with me." Nick asked.  
"Really?" Zoe was happy.  
"Yeah." He said. "I know we have only been together a week, but I love you so much Zoe, and this past week has been great."  
"I know." Zoe said. "I will move in with you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you so much Zoe!" Nick said, hugging her, and then kissed her. They made such a great couple.

Epilogue

Sam was awake the next day, still on morphine as she was still in a lot of pain, but it was an improvement. Lenny was now at home recovering, and getting over Lucy's death. He missed her almost as much as Zoe and he had only seen her for a week.

Lucy's funeral ran smoothly, no one arriving that wasn't supposed to. Zoe said a speech about her, as did her mother, and both had the crowd in tears at the end. Zoe felt better afterwards, knowing she had said goodbye to her sister properly.

Zoe cried as she went up to the grave a week later. Nick went with her.  
"She is in a better place now, Zoe." Nick said, with his hand in the small of her back.  
"I know." Zoe smiled. "I still miss her."  
"I know, darling." He said, as she leaned down and put flowers on the grave.  
"At least she is at peace."


End file.
